I ain't scared of no ghost!
by Spindelhona
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki are finally married! But what's this? Some kind of obstacle on their road to eternal happiness? No, it can't be!


1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GRAVITATION. Really, I don't.**

Pairing: Shuichi and Eiri Yuki/Uesugi

**Written for -icyy-dragon-'s contest; see more information after the story.**

**I ain't scared of no ghost!**

"Yuki! Yuki! It's here, it's this, it's the most precious, the most beautiful, the 100 ours LOVE SHACK!! Here, where I will live as your...your... GAAAAH!"

Eiri Yuki sighed and corrected his sunglasses where he stood outside the neat house his newly gotten sister-in-law had INSISTED they should buy. On what grounds, no one knew – neither Yuki nor Shuichi had gotten a chance to even inspect it before purchase, that's how persistent Maiko had been. Idiots of siblings, them. But the house itself was not bad: a one-store family house with many rooms and a garden big enough to build a pool in. It wasn't that old either and the price was more than reasonable. And after Maiko had planted the thought of this being Yuki's wedding gift to Shuichi there was no stopping it. Annoying idiots of siblings, them.

Shuichi was currently running around the house while screaming nonsense and bleeding heavy nosebleed from time to time, overjoyed and annoying as hell. Yuki knew Shuichi would react like this at the sight of the house and had therefore done his best to tire his "blushing wife" out the previous night- - - that being their wedding-night. But... Yuki sighed again and drooped his head.

/_After all, I knew my plan had failed when he woke me up at 4 at morning insisting we should sing karaoke love songs as a couple. From where he got the machine I'll never know..._/

Looking at his nowadays pink haired husband (or wife) Yuki found that Shuichi was currently practicing for when or if Yuki would carry him over the threshold. Nothing else could truly explain why Shuichi otherwise was leaping up into the air, knees gathered and arms flung around an imaginary neck... just to immediately drop to the ground with a THUD and increasing shouts of pain.

/_I...have married a moron..._/

But moron or not, Shuichi was exactly who Yuki needed. Though Yuki still wasn't sure about this "love"-stuff Shuichi so often talked about, Yuki knew he would never want Shuichi out of his life again. And it was because he had said exactly that Shuichi had been searching high and low until he found some kind of priest from some kind of religion who accepted to marry them. It wasn't until afterwards Yuki understood that the priest had believed Shuichi to be an under aged, hyper girl and therefore agreed when Shuichi's father confirmed the pair's intimate relationship. Well, media had quickly enough revealed the truth and said priest was now pariah in his own religion but a hero for homosexual couples all around the world wether he liked it or not. Yet another man's life turned upside-down by Shuichi...

"Yuuuuuukiiiiii...! Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, can we go inside now?"

Yuki woke from his thoughts only to find his wifey husband standing in front of the door, rubbing his achy back but shining brightly of pure and seemingly endless happiness. Unable to contain a small smile, Yuki joined him by the door and unlocked it while asking:

"Are you in pain...Shuichi?" He purposely paused a little before saying the name. And just as expected, Shuichi blushed red of happy embarrassment and quickly assured:

"No, no, I'm fine, fine, see?"

But before he could demonstrate, Yuki scooped him up in his arms and kicked the door open.

"Then I shall now carry my wife over the threshold to our first home!"

"W- W- WIIIIIII!!"

The door fell shut behind them and for a few seconds only heavy footsteps were heard – and then a large THUMP followed by a scream.

"YUKIIIIII!! Why did you drop me, that huuuuurt!"

"I thought there was a couch there."

...

Shuichi was brushing his teeth in one of the two bathrooms, a bruised lump on his head a silent reminder of why he was confined in there.

/_Maybe I WAS a little clingy_, Shuichi admitted to himself, /_but Yuki hitting me... isn't that abusing his wife? But then again... his angry face is so lively! And the way he can handle his strength, being so gentle sometimes despite having that strength...ahhh.. YUKIIII--_/

"UIII!" Shuichi yelled and spat toothpaste on the mirror. While removing it with his pajama sleeve something caught his eye – another face next to his in the mirror. Still staring at the image Shuichi whined:

"Yuuuukiiii...?"

Despite very well seeing that this face did not at all belong to his husband. Because this face was seen-through, scary and obviously belonging to a woman.

"What is it?"

"AH!"

Scared through his pants Shuichi quickly turned and was met by the sight of his husband dressed in an unbuttoned shirt and pajama bottoms. This casual outfit made him look even more sexy and alluring than ever and Shuichi wanted nothing more than to be hold and caressed by – WAIT A MOMENT!

Remembering what he had seen Shuichi flung himself into Yuki's embrace or rather straight into Yuki's indifferent chest and cried:

"Yuki, there's a GHOST! I saw a ghost in the mirror, a scary, yucky GHOST!"

"STOP THE YELLING! And don't cling!" Yuki forced Shuichi's arms off his persona and stepped away. "Now what are you talking about, idiot?"

A teary-eyed Shuichi faced Yuki and sobbed:

"There was a ghost in the mirror...! WAAAHHHH!!"

Yuki sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was late and he had been forced to more or less carry Shuichi around the whole afternoon doing shopping, arranging furniture (wedding gifts sent by various persons, all equal in hideousness) and cook. And now again because of an imaginary ghost?

"Stop with the yelling! There's no such thing as ghost, only annoying idiots who cries wolf! And I'm sick of them!"

Yuki turned to leave, heading for the room he had decided would be his Shuichi-free space. He could feel Shuichi wanting to run after him and grab him, but even a pink haired idiot knows when enough is enough. Well, almost.

"Yukiii... don't leave me alooooone!"

Finally the door closed behind Yuki's back with a bang, not a click. Mentally exhausted Yuki reached for the light switch, but was stopped by a cold grip catching his hand. Looking up in the dark room, Yuki clearly saw the see-through shape of a woman with long hair wearing some king of gown. Her eyes were sunken in and her mouth pointed downwards in a spitting image of misery and suffering. This indeed was a ghost and it seemed she had every intention of being as frightening as possible.

Yuki could understand why Shuichi had been frightened. Since his moron by matrimony walked the boarder to insanity along with Ryuichi there were no such thing as calming rational thoughts inside his head. Yuki on the other hand knew that ghosts was just another way for people to annoy others even in death. He also knew that his brother Tatsuha could easily get rid of more or less any ghost.

/_Or summon it._/

Staring into the hollow depths of the ghost's eyes Yuki asked:

"Did Tatsuha send you?"

Even before the ghost visibly showed its chock, Yuki knew he had guessed right. He closed his eyes and cursed, then reached for his cell phone in his pajama pocket while waving the cold hand off of his.

"Tatsuha? It's me. Could you kindly explain why you've pinned a ghost on me and Shuichi? You've got three seconds before I hire a hit man and kill you."

"_Why dear brother, why would I do such a thing? And besides, why hire a hit man if you yourself am to kill me?"_

-"Yuki? Who are you talking to?"- Yuki ignored Shuichi's whiney voice from the other side of the door and concentrated on keeping his rage in check.

"You would do it because you're an idiot and the hit man will just take the blame. The joy of killing you is mine. Now explain."

-"I'm scared of the ghost, Yukiiii!"-

"_Fine. I just wanted revenge."_

Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose. Shuichi was getting louder and louder, the ghost was spooking around trying to be scary and Tatsuha obviously wanted revenge. Yuki was lacking sleep, the house was filled with furniture he hated and his body felt as if someone had let an elephant heard run over him. But now was not the time to blow up. Tatsuha first.

"Revenge for what?"

-"YUKI! I don't want to be alone!"-

Yuki jerked and almost hit his head on the door.

"SHUT UP, MORON!"

"_So I shouldn't tell?"_

"No you, the other moron!"

It was NOT time to blow up yet, Yuki reminded himself. But perhaps his temper would deem otherwise. He was glad he hand't been able to turn on the light before, because that would certainly have turned his headache into migraine.

"_Fine. It's punishment because you married Shuichi before I could marry Ryuichi. Since Ryuichi is the oldest of the four of us his wedding should obviously be the first and as his future husband I am VERY upset about the order of events and –" _

Yuki snapped the cell phone shut and threw it towards one of the ugly chairs they had been given, but missed and it hit the wall with a light bang. There was a moment of stillness afterwards, a strange stillness loaded with increasing energy. Yuki had just time to think:

/_Oh no..._/

Before he was violently pushed aside by the door slamming open. Yuki fell to the floor but caught himself just in time to lift his head when Shuichi turned on the light and yelled: "YUKIIII! WHAT HAPPENED??"

And when the full migraine hit Yuki's eyes and head his last conscious thought was:

/_I'll simply kill them all. All annoying bastards and all annoying ghosts._/

But he did eventually apologize to Shuichi for making him lose two teeth. Shuichi on the other hand very sternly scolded him for being an abusive husband, but concluded it all by saying that their love could transcend and overcome any obstacles. Tatsuha however was not as willing to end the story there, since it would take a long time for his hair to grow out again.

THE END

Written for –icyy-dragon- 's contest. These were the rules:

**1. This story has to be your own, original work. It cannot be recycled from one of your old pieces.**

**2. Please make it longer than 2 pages and shorter than 5.**

**3. It can be from any fandom, any theme, and can be up to any rating you choose.**

**4. Now, here's the catch: This story has to be about two newly-weds that buy a house, then move in to realize that it's haunted! Now since you all are new, I'm going to give you a few hints on how to enhance this piece. The newly weds may or may not like the haunted house. Get what I'm saying? You choose the ending! )**

**5. So when you're done, email your stories to me or post them on FanFiction and give the link to me. Or just somehow give me the story.**

**The deadline is: September 20th, 2008**


End file.
